I Will Return
by kbjupiter33
Summary: No one knew the Shaws very well. Especially Deckard. and especially his private life. You don't mess with family.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling up to the hospital in my grey Aston Martin. I put it in park and turned off the roaring V12 engine, getting out and turning to see that the building was still going through reconstruction. I walked through the doors and the doctors and nurses avoided me like the plague, knowing who I was. Walking out of the elevator and down the long corridor, I saw him lying there awake. "Hello Owen…."

He turned his head towards me standing in the doorway. "Evelyn?"

I smiled at him slightly "I see you're now awake…how are feeling?" He didn't respond, he turned his head back to the window. "Owen, we were supposed to disappear after this….and now look."

"They're going to pay for this…for Riley." Owen looked back at me with vengeance in his eyes. I took a deep breath and glared at him. "What?…what is it that your not telling me?" I was still silent, tears building up in my eyes. "Tell me…" his hand came up and I walked up to his bedside and took it his hand in mine.

"Deckard hasn't come back yet." I looked at him, he knew what I was talking about, I didn't have to explain what he did.

"Have you gone looking for him yet?" He asked

I arched an eyebrow at him. He knew what I was capable of just by myself. " I sent some of our people ahead to see what they could find out."

Owen looked up at me "Good…"

I sat down in the chair that was in the room. I explained that Deckard was responsible for the hospital going through construction, with Owen smirking when I told him that, he expected nothing less. My phone rang suddenly "Yes?" I answered. I looked at Owen immediately.

"Evelyn?" he called my name,when I stood up, listening to what happened to Deckard. I hung up. "What happened?"

"They have him." I looked at Owen hard "Apparently an Agent Hobbs put him in a high security prison."

"Fucking two bit government hack," Owen stated

"Care to elaborate?" asking cooly as I stood there with my arms crossed.

"He's the one responsible for this….him and Dominic Toretto." Owen looked at me with a glare. I quickly turned towards the door to walk out. " I'll be right behind you….."

I turned back to Owen, he knew what I was going to do. Owen knew what I was capable of.

I nodded. "We disappear after this Owen…after this Deckard and I are done." I walked out of the room and back down to my car. I got on my phone to make a phone call "Jakande? Your still alive?….good, I have mission for you."

 **Third POV:**

The sun was shining and scorching in Los Angeles. In the dessert, it was even hotter at Race Wars. Dominic Toretto was there with his entire crew, his newly wife Letty, Brian, Roman,Tej, and new the crew, Brian's brother Cody. Watching everyone race, They were waiting for Letty to pull up to the line. They were eyeing the grey Aston Martin that Letty was going up against. "Man, who in the hell runs an Aston Martin VantageS at Race Wars?" Roman cried out.

"I don't know,but whoever it is has good taste." Tej Retorted " six hundred horses, zero to sixty in less than four seconds,….." he continued.

Brian stood beside Dom who eyed the car profusely. He walked up to Lettys window and bent down to her. "Careful with this, watch how you shift."

"Dom, I got this." Letty said to him revving her the engine of her 1970 Plymouth Barracuda.

Dom nodded "I love you…"

"Love you too…." Letty gave him a smirk. Dom backed away as Letty and the unknown opponent pulled up to line.

You could here the people roaring, ready for Letty to take off and win. Ever since Dom and Letty, and the whole crew returned, they were greeted with open arms and of course there were some that ran for the hills. Everyone wanted to watch Dom and his crew race, and laugh at the chump who thought they could beat them.

The girl in her tight little bikini that stood in-between Letty and the mystery opponent. "Ready!" The girl yelled pointing to the Aston Martin as it revved its engine, " I know you're ready!" Letty engine roared as Dom and crew watched from aside.

"GO!"

Both Letty and the mystery racer took off. Both nose to nose the entire way until half way. Letty released her Nos. Getting ahead for just a little way, not to long after, the Aston Martin blew passed her like she was sitting still, winning the race. The Aston Martin slowed down and Letty sped past them.

Dom and the crew were watching from a far. "Man, that Aston Martin must've have been packin' to blow past Letty like that." Tej said walking with Dom.

"Dom!" Brian yelled his name, only to look up and see Lettys car rolling down the rest of the track and landing on its hood.

—

It was a couple of weeks later, when Dom and everybody were hanging out at the store they own. They restored it and reopened it up. "Hey Dom, anything on Letty?" Brian asked

"Yeah she's still pretty banged up, but she should be able to come home from the hospital in a couple of weeks." Dom sat in the back with a Corona, with everyone and Mia took care of upfront with the customers, which were mainly just old acquaintances to see Dom again. Mia was wiping off the counter when a woman walked in, dressed in all black from head to toe. She was very beautiful and striking, slightly tan, dark brunette, but what looked liked gold in her hair. She walked in taking off her aviators and sat down at the bar.

In the back where all the guys were. Roman hit Tej on the shoulder "Man, I'm busy…" Tej turned back to the video game he was playing.

"Dude, take a look at the goddess that just walked in the door." Roman stared, with said, Tej and Cody all turned to look at the girl that just sat at the bar in front of Mia.

"Hi.." Mia was of course very nice "What can I get you?" Mia noticed that she never took her eyes off of the back room, eyeing Dom the entire time.

"I'll have what he's having." She simply said, nodding to Dom, who still didn't look at her.

Mia looked at her strangely, and handed her a corona. "I take it you're not from around here."

"No I'm not…" she smirked

"Let me guess…." Roman came up beside her "Australian right?…" she just looked at him smirking "Haha I thought so,…How are things down under?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm British." She glared at him. That stopped Roman dead in his flirtatious tracks. Mia chuckled and you could here Brian and Cody laughing their asses off in the back.

"I apologize, monkey here ate a stupid banana today." Tej dragged him away.

as Cody came out from the back and sat next to her.

"Sorry about that, they act like that every time someone with breast walks in." Cody gazed at her with his cool blue eyes. "I'm Cody…." he introduced himself

She smirked as she sat there, eyeing him and took a drink of her beer. " Your big bald friend back there, is awfully quiet."

"Yeah his wife was in a car accident a couple of weeks ago, she's still in the hospital." he said

"Oh my." She said unenthusiastic about it "Is she all right?"

Cody looked at her kind of suspiciously "Yeah, she was pretty banged up, broken leg, shoulder bone, collapsed lung, concussion."

"Such a pity." She said as took another swig of her beer " You know, I went through something similar,….my _brother_ was thrown out of a plane."

"He survived?" Cody questioned

She nodded "He was in a terrible state, he was in comatose for a long while, but he recently awoke and started to recuperate."

Mia looked at the girl " You said he was thrown off the plane?" She nodded as she looked back at Mia " Did they ever catch the guy who did it?"

She shook her head " Unfortunately it was done by someone with authority, and his team of _misfits_ …" She glared at Mia and she back away from the counter slowly. Dom got up from the back room over hearing the conversation. Cody looked at Mia confused.

"What did you say your name was?" Dom stepped foreword as Brian, Roman and Tej started to surround her.

She took her last swallow of beer unzipping her leather jacket, revealing a holster with a 45. in it. Cody quickly stood up and back away. " I didn't…"

Dom was quick to be on guard "I'm sorry about your brother,…you don't mess with family." Dom glared at her as she stood up in front of them.

"I couldn't agree with you more Mr. _Toretto_." She smirked as she ran her left hand through her hair to reveal a rose gold diamond eternity band on her ring finger. "My brother….…"

"…Is locked away in secret secure prison." Brian finished her sentence

She chuckled a little "Nothing gets by you does it blondie…. _actually_ he should be out right about….now." her cell phone rang "Hello love, its good to here your voice again…. of course …I'm on my way." The look on everyones faces fell. She continued her evil little smirk as she turned towards the door. "I'll see you around Toretto…..oh…" she stopped and turned back around "Its a shame, what happen to Letty." she walked outside when a black Range Rover came speeding around the corner and picked her up and sped off.

A week later Hobbs showed up at the garage. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Dom walked up to him " I have a feeling I know why you're here."

" I need all of you to come with me." Hobbs said plan and simple. They were later brought to the hanger, where ran his operation. The whole crew gather around a table and and bunch of computer screens, with Hobbs and Nobody standing in front of them "So I heard Letty ended up in the hospital after her race at Race Wars."

Dom looked at Mr Nobody. "Yeah she lost control and flipped….supposedly." Dom looked around " I checked the car inside and out, I didn't find anything that suggested foul play."

"Yeah, thats what it was _supposed_ to look like….." Hobbs through down a file, pictures of Letty's car. "The tires were rigged to blow from the inside."

Everyone looked at the pictures "A set up like this isn't easy to do," Tej said examining the pictures "You have to have major connections to explosives, and to be able to hide it with procession like this takes skill."

"I believe this little number paid you a visit…." Hobbs clicked the remote for the main computer screen and picture showed up of the woman that came into the store a week ago.

"Let me guess, the sister?" Cody said looking up at the picture.

"You wish kid…" Hobbs said "Meet Evelyn Shaw….. _Mrs_ Evelyn Shaw." Hobbs looked to see all of their faces. "Evelyn is the wife of Deckard…who is no longer in the shit hole I put him in." you could here the anger in his voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Roman threw up his hands. "First we have the brother come after us….. _now_ we have the goddess hunting us down!?"

"Don't be fooled by her looks….she's just as, if not more dangerous than the Shaw brothers. If the British government wanted the Pope dead, _she_ is the one who they would call, and she would do it with no one noticing. She was military and spec black ops, with a broad range of specialties."

Brian picked up her folder "Damn, your not kidding. Weaponry, knives, explosives, and black belt in tai kwon doe and ju-jitsu….the list goes on."

"Mmm….doesn't it turn you on to read about woman like that." said as he stood there with his ale in hand.

"Thats just fucking great." Roman threw up his hands "Now, we have Mr _and_ Mrs Assassin coming after us. We are royally fucked."

Tej just stared at him "You _really_ need to see someone about that emotion of yours."

"No!" Roman yelled " When goddess's like _that_ , start coming after you…..its time to get the fuck outta dodge!"

"Where do we find them?" Dom asked as he stood across the table from Hobbs and Nobody.

"Wait a sec…..don't you guys still have Gods Eye?" Tej asked "Why don't you just use that and track them down."

Mr Nobody was silent. You could see a vein pop in Hobbs forehead. "Apparently _Mrs. Shaw_ has been very busy, since she's been here."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Brian stood tall next to Dom "She stole Gods Eye?"

"To the right bidder its worth a nice paycheck." Nobody said. "So like before, my hanger here is at your disposal…check in when you can." he walked away with his ale in his hand.

"The Shaws are long gone from LA…." Hobbs threw down another file.

"You've been keeping tabs on this family for a while….."Roman said looking through the file and the pictures of Evelyn in gowns and bikini's. "A long while…" both Tej and Cody nudged him in his sides.

Hobbs just looked at him. "They're at one of these three locations…..the town house in New York City, the vacation home in the south of France or…"

"What?" Dom asked looking at Hobbs

" Their main home is in England,rumor is, they have a massive country estate… but no one has been able to locate it." Hobbs stood there with his ams crossed.

"The best we can do is start at the beginning…." Dom said standing at the table looking at his team. "Looks like we're going to New York."

 **A/N: Just a little something I thought of. Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evelyn Pov:**

It had been months since I'd seen Deck. I missed him so much. All I wanted was to go back to our home in the country side and live out our lives. He promised me that after he had taken care of things with Owen, that we were done with this life. We had lived this way for so long. All the kills, the bullets , the blood…the straight look I kept on my face while putting a bullet in someones in the forehead. Its the way I was trained. Its the way _we_ were trained. It was all we knew.

I got off the private plane, on the tar-mat at Lagarde airport. There was three black Range Rovers waiting for me. The one in the middle for myself, the other two, one in the front and one in the back were just in case someone wanted to appear out of no where. As we drove into Manhattan, all I could think about was seeing him again. The car drove deep into the upper east side where our town house was. We pulled up to grand town house that was five stories tall. Walking through the door, it was quiet. I walked through the foyer, with only hearing the sound of my Jimmy Choos on the marble floor. I walked up the stairs into the main living room. "Deck…."

He stood there waiting for me. I ran into his arms as they wrapped tightly around me. "You're here…." I breathed out

"Thanks to you, love." he crashed his lips down on mine.

"I would've done anything to get you out," I ached my brow at him "They made it easy…"

Deck smirked at me "They did…but you know they're going to come for me….or should I say us?" I looked up at him and looked away " I heard what you did to Letty….nicely done."

"She was cocky…." looking at him with a evil grin " somebody had to put her in her place."

"But…." he held up his finger at me as his tone changed.

" _But_?"

"It was stupid…." he remained calm, but I knew he was upset, there was a harshness in his voice. "They're going to come for _us_ now…not just me."

"Well, we have the same problem now, don't we?" I stood up to him. We both stood there in silence, " I can't lose you again, Deckard….."

"You won't…" Deck looked me in the eyes. " I'm here now…" He was fixing to kiss me when his phone rang "Yeah…" He furrowed his brow, hung up and looked back up to me.

"What is it?"

"Toretto and his crew just landed at Lagarde." Deck looked from his phone up to me. I arched my brow at him as I smirked. "Looks like they want to continue our street fight."

He took a couple steps closer to me, I put my hands on him and rubbed his chest gently "You forget, darling, that we are on an entirely different level than they are…." I tilt my head slightly and seductively "How about we introduce them to… _our_ level."

The following night, we were making a public, but discreet, appearance at the Metropolitan Club. It was one of there usual black tie swore`. Of course most of them were politicians and crude businessmen, with stuck up trophy wives, along with their multimillion dollar bank accounts; this type of occasion was their norm. I was getting ready in the bedroom, when I stepped out of the dressing room in a black long sleeve Balmain gown with a _very_ high slit up my right leg and a deep V neckline. Adorned with a gold belt and black Christian Louboutin pumps. I came out putting on my diamond earrings. Looking in the mirror I quickly adjusted my messy updo,and touched up my makeup, than noticing Deck coming in a very sharp black Amani tux. I gave him a small smile as he walked up behind me. " You look absolutely gorgeous,love." he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned around as he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around him.

"And you look devilishly handsome."

He held me closer than ever and rubbed his hand down cheek, "Lets go introduce them to our world, shall we." Deck held out his arms and as we left the bedroom. right before we left to walk out the door he put away his two .45's in his jacket as I stored small throwing knives around my opposite leg that was hidden by my dress. We could never be too prepared.

We rode to the Metropolitan Club in a black Rolls Royce Ghost, how suitable for two people who could become one. We entered in a side entrance to not cause a scene. Walking in, you could smell the luxury in the air. We walked to usual private area of the club. Everyone glanced at us up and down. "Evelyn?" my name was . I quickly turned " Evelyn I haven't seen you here in forever." It was Amanda Henley, a wife of the wealthy businessman, who owned an investment firm. Deckard looked at me, I nodded to let him know I'll be ok. Before walking off he handed me a glass of champagne and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I see you and 'oh so handsome' Deckard are still together."

"Yes, we've been keeping to ourselves lately." I said simply. I kept looking around, keeping an eye on other people and on Deck. I spotted him, he gave me wink. We always knew to keep eyes on each other when we did things like this.

"So how long are you in the city for?" she asked optimistically "we need have lunch and shopping day together."

The room was getting more and more crowded. "Oh uh… well I'm not sure how long Deckard and I will be in the city." I had lost sight of Deck, which means he had lost sight of me.

"Speaking of Deckard, how long have you two been together?" Amanda was still attempting to talk to me. I was too busy looking for Deck to pay attention to her.

"Yeah…." I heard a familiar voice walk up to Amanda and I " How long _have_ you two been together?" I turned my attention away from the crowd and back to the conversation where Cody was standing with us in a tux. Which means if _he_ was here, the rest of Torettos crew was here as well.

"Long enough…" I arched my brow at him. " I see you decided to get all dressed up and play with the big boys."

Amanda nudged me lightly " Evelyn, you never told me you had someone on the side." Amanda looked him up and down with tempted eyes. "Can you find me one?" I was ready to punch Amanda in face for insinuating that I would cheat on Deckard. "Better yet…" she eyed Cody as he so charmingly continued to smirk at me.

I was fuming. "Excuse me." I simply walked away. I could tell Cody followed me.

"You know, what I don't understand, is why he would leave you all by yourself in a place like this when there hundreds of men ready to pounce on a gorgeous woman, like yourself." I continued walking through the crowed trying to find Deck. Cody kept on walking behind me, _very closely_. He suddenly gripped my arm… _hard_ , pulling me away in a secluded corner and backing me up into a wall "Why are you with him?"

"If you know whats good for you, you'll let go of me….. right now." I glared at him evilly.

"No." he said bluntly said "Why are you with him? Why are you with a man like that? A man that kills anything and anyone and not caring one bit."

I looked up at him, he still had a firm grip on my arm. I slowly reached into my dress for one of my knives. I took in a deep breath "Because I'm. Just. Like. _Him_." I quickly pulled out my knife slicing his arm open. He released me and I got away. I heard a gun shot. Deck. I picked up the train of dress and ran towards the gunfire.

Running into the room, "Evie!" I heard Deck call my name and pulling me down to the floor behind a table. "Are you ok?" he asked while panting.

I nodded "I'm fine." I responded while reaching into his jacket and pulling out one of his guns. while he was firing a shot gun he had picked up. Getting up I aim my gun and started shooting at everyone who was firing back us. I noticed all of Toretto's crew, including Letty, and she noticed me. She immediately started to fire at me. Her aim was pathetic. I finally took my window of opportunity and stood up and fired back, Deck was right there with me. I saw Toretto grab Letty and pull her out of the way of my gun fire. Suddenly all the gun fire came to halt after hearing Toretto yell.

Deckard and I stood up walking to the center of what was our barrier of mahogany tables and Torettos crew came out from behind theirs. "Finally had enough Toretto?" Deck said throwing down the shot gun. We both stood there glaring at them. Deck put his arm around my waist.

"Have you?" he stood there ready to fire at us again. "or are you ready to take it to the streets?"

Deck chuckled "You're on a whole other level now Toretto." he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. A dozen other men, that were all on our staff, stepped out with AKs in hand. I saw as his crew looked around in panic. Deck was about to give the word, when we heard police sirens.

I stopped Deck as he was about to signal " We don't need the local idiots on our tail." I said to him. He looked me in the eyes and nodded.

He gave the signal for all of them to back down. "Another time Toretto, you got lucky." Deckard possessively pulls me to walk aside him. As I turn, I see Cody glaring at me, I smirk as I see him still bleeding heavily from the slice I put in his arm.

When we had gotten back to our townhouse I was quick to change out of my dress, wash my face and brush my hair out of the updo it was in. I was sitting at the marble vanity in my silk robe, I held my left arm as I lifted up the sleeve, my entire forearm was starting to turn black and purple. I hear the door open, looking up I see Deckard walking in with his tux all undone. His jacket is off and he only had his white shirt, that was un buttoned and pants on. He came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. He kept his face close to neck as I stood and turned around. "Mmm….I've missed you love."

I wrapped my arms around him "I've missed you too…" he crushed his lips down on mine. He picked me up and straddled me around his waist. He placed me on the marble counter in the bathroom. He started to rubbed his hands on shoulders, making my robe fall off, baring my naked top half. He went to lift my arms above my head…..he noticed I winced when he went to my right forearm. He stopped and stepped back. "Whats that?" he looked down onto the black and purple bruise.

I was nervous. I didn't know how he would react "Its nothing… I …must've hit it, back at the club." I put my robe back over my shoulders, and walked back into the master bedroom.

Deckard followed me as he stared down at me,he knew I was lying.I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm from behind turning me around. Revealing a very distinct black and purple handprint bruise. He glared at me right in the eyes "Which one of them did it?" you could hear the vile tone in his voice.

I took in a deep breath "Deck, its nothing. I've had worst injuries, you know that." He _should_ know that. After years of what we've done for a living, a basic bruise was nothing.

" _Which_ … _one_?" he asked again in a very low tone.

"O'Conner….the young one." I looked at him " He got a hold of me when I lost sight of you."

"They're going to pay for this." he continued with his vile tone.

"I know that." I said to him "Thats why we're here, isn't?"

Deck paced and pace and finally grabbing one his knives and throwing it into the wall. "They're going to pay double for this!" he screamed with frustration. he came up to me holding me in his arms gently letting his finger fall down my face " No body hurts the one I love."

My eyes teared up a bit. "That bloody well goes for you too." I said as I held his face in my palms "I can't lose you again…"

He leaned his forehead against mine "You won't…" Deck picked me up again as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, my silk robe fell off of my shoulders and revealed me. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down. Removing his shirt he crawled on top and crashed his lips down on mine. Working our way to the top of the bed, my robe was completely off.

Underneath the sheets I relished in every movement and moan as Deckard entered me slowly. It had been months since we were together. I moaned loader as he thrusted faster. I never wanted him rubbed his hand up my thigh, working his hands against my hips making his thrust even harder. He reached his release as I followed right after. He collapsed on top of me, laying his head on my chest. We were both out of breath, Deck soon lift up on his elbows hovering above me,looking down at me. "I'll always return to you…I hope you know that." he brushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

I held his face in palms "I know…"

"I love you…" He kissed me passionately. We laid their entangled in each other for hours until we fell asleep.

—

The next morning, I woke up in the king size bed alone. Getting out of bed I threw on my silk robe and walked down stairs. Walking down the stairs I saw Deckard on the phone and several people about, working on various things. "Deck?"

He hung up the phone and came over to me "Morning,love. Sleep well?" kissed me on the cheek.

"Who are all these people, I don't recognize half of them." I kept my arms crossed tight keeping my robe closed.

"They're part of my staff, and some are part Owens staff." he stood on a stair below me " We're keeping tabs on Toretto and anyone he gets in contact with."

I nodded "Very good…" I looked around and turned back around and went back to our bedroom. I showered, fixed my hair in a simple half up half down and put simple makeup on. I got dressed throwing on some grey Rag & Bone jeggings, an ivory long sleeve loose turtle neck, ( early spring in New York was still cold,) throwing on my Carolina Herrera fox fur collared knit sweater. Just before walking out of the dressing room, I grabbed my two 45.s, putting one in my holster underneath my sweater and one in my python patent leather Givenchy handbag. I walked down stairs getting plenty of looks from the staff that was now working for us.

As Deck started to walk up to me as he eyed everyone to get back to work. "You look beautiful as always," He gave me a quick passionate kiss on the lips "My I ask where you're off to?"

"Well I don't know how long we'll be in this dreadful place, and I need to run out and get a few things."

"At a time like this?" Deck arched his brow at me.

I gave him a smirk "I also need to do some _social_ damage about last night. If I stay hidden to long, they'll get suspicious." He knew what I was talking about.

Deckard gently pulled me into another room off the foyer and wrapped his arms around me possessively "You know to be careful and watch your back…."

"Come on Deck, you know this five thousand dollar bag has more than just money in it." I grinned. " I have my phone, I'll call if I need you." I give him a kiss and wink and I walked out the door.

—

I was in and out of a few stores. For that one thing I really was doing, I didn't know how much longer we would be here. We could end up being here for months or leaving tonight. I walked down to the Arabelle Restaurant, walking in I was greeted by the hostess. " Good morning Ms….. how many?"

"I'm meeting a friend…."

"Oh…yes…she already here." she walked me back to table where I saw Amanda sitting.

She got and up and greeted me "Evelyn how are you?" She asked with 'concern'. "After you walked off, I never saw you again. Do know what happened last night with all that commotion and shooting?"

I smiled as we both sat down and ordered a mimosa "No I don't… I went to look for Deckard after we finished our conversation." She giggled at me "What?"

"Oh come on Evelyn." she said to me as she took a sip of her mimosa " You can't fool me…what happened with that hot blonde guy that came up to us."

I arched my brow at her "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"I don't blame you if Deckard is gone for long periods of time." She said smiling "you know damn well we all do it."

I was starting to get pissed. Who was she to accuse me of cheating on Deck? "Who is ' _we_ ' exactly?"

"You know…." she said explaining while waving her hand everywhere "Us rich housewives…..or trophy wife….which ever you prefer." she another sip of her drink. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom."

I leaned back in my chair. I could never get a word in with that bloody bitch. Leaning back I rubbed my temples with my hand than someone sat down in her chair. "Jesus Christ…..what the bloody hell do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of brunch…"

Cody sat there in Amanda's chair glaring at me. I saw that his arm was wrapped quit well, for I sliced hard and deep. "Yeah I can see you're really enjoying yourself."

"Haven't you had enough?" I leaned in questioning him "or did the amateur want to try again?" I smirk ever so evilly at him.

"I don't see the bad in you, like I see in him. I don't understand why you're on the wrong side with him?" He said determined

"I've always been on the wrong side…..or was that not in my profile." I glared at him "Now…get… _out_ …you're ruining my brunch." He looked at me and finally got up and walked away. Again I leaned back and down my mimosa and order another one.

Amanda came back and sat down "Are you alright?…you look stressed."

I let out a deep sigh " Listen, I _have_ a job, one that I am very very good at….and if you accuse me of cheating on my husband again, I will take my job and put it to good use….understand?" I glared right through her.

"Really, Evelyn?" She looked at me like I was crazy " What are you? Some sort of assassin?" She laughed it off as she took a sip of her drink.

I arched a brow at her, reached into my bag and cocked one of my .45s and laid it on the table and glared at her. All she did was stare. I looked at my phone checking the time "I have to go…" I got up and put my gun back into my bag. "I had lovely time Amanda…." I smirked at her " hope we can do this again soon." I walked away leaving her dumbfounded.

I was walking up Park Avenue,heading back to the townhouse, when I felt like someone was following me. I kept my aviators on,kept walking and acted like nothing was wrong. I quickly cut up 70th St. and continued to walk up Madison Avenue where all of the high end stores were. I walked normally and started to go in and out of shops, going down the line of Chloe and Tom Ford. I stopped suddenly… coming to the window of the Ralph Lauren baby store… Everything around me became non existent. Deckard and I had been together for five years, we told ourselves that we would never put a timeline on ourselves when we would settle down and have a family. We always said we would let fate decide on weather or not it was suppose to be, just like us. "Are we having an intimate moment there, Ms. Shaw?" I heard the brutal and disgusting voice of Hobbs over my shoulder.

I turn around to him and arched my brow at him "This isn't exactly your part of town, Hobbs. What are you doing up here?"

"I think I could get use to the lap of luxury, I'm up here, to of course, retrieve something very valuable."

I chuckled " I don't think Louboutins and Cartier suits you."

He stepped foreword me "You know exactly what I'm talking about woman….." he lowered hid voice " now where the fuck is it?"

I smirked back and grinned " Somewhere you will never know." He was about to do something when he was interrupted.

"Mrs. Shaw!" I heard my formal name being called " Mrs. Shaw! I haven't seen you in ages." It was Frank, the store manager of Celine. He walked up to me, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek as I returned the greeting " You have to come check out the new collection!"

"You know, I think I will." I smiled ever so sarcastically at him, because I knew it pissed off Hobbs. I cocked my head to Hobbs "Have a good day Mr Hobbs."

I spent the afternoon in the Celine shop, spending about ten thousand. I text Deckard and he sent a car for me. I knew Hobbs and his men, and even Torettos crew was around somewhere. The black Rolls Royce pulled up and the driver got out, taking all of my shopping bags and putting them into the trunk, he than came back into the store and escorted me, opening the door to car for me. I didn't need a babysitter, but I knew he was doing this because Deckard told him to.

I arrived back at the townhouse. Everyone still wondering around the house,doing what they were told. I walked up the stairs where no else was aloud, to the main living area of the house. I sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh. "Everything alright babe?" I turned to see Deckard walking down the stairs. He came over and sat next to me and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I looked away " I'll just be happy when this is all over, and we can go home."

He brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear "Me too love…me too." He leaned in and started kissing me deeply.

I grinned as he pushed me down onto my back "Last night wasn't enough…huh?"

"Its never is, love." He smirked at me while continuing to kiss me, moving down my neck and further to my chest.

"Sir?"

Deckard suddenly sat up and got up off the couch " I told you to never come up here!" I sat up fixing myself, and turning to see Deck yelling at one of his men. "No one is aloud up in the main house, I thought I made that very clear!"

"You did sir…" he stood there at ease "But I thought you'd like to know…."

"It can wait!" Deck yelled as he walked back to me.

"It concerns Mrs Shaw….." Both Deck and I turned back towards him.

I arched my brow at him "What is your name?" I questioned him

"Jasper, Mrs." He kept his poise

"Very good,than…..what is it?" Deck stood at my shoulder.

He looked between both Deckard and I " We discovered someone was taking photographs of you,Mrs Shaw, while you were out this morning." He pulled out pictures from behind him and showed them to us.

I was pissed. I couldn't believe I let myself be photographed " Where is the photographer?"

"We caught him, he's down in the cellar."

I nodded and hastened down the stairs all the way to cellar. Deckard was right behind me. I walked through the door that was guarded. Walking into the dark room, I saw the photographer sitting in the chair with his hands tied behind his back. "You enjoy taking pictures of beautiful women from afar?"

He looked me up and down and smile "Well usually, I'm taking pictures of random shit happening on the streets…but you doll…are _way_ more interesting." he perked his eyebrows at me.

Deck walked around the back of him with his gun in hand and hit him on the back of the head. He yelped in pain. "I'm sorry did I forget to introduce you to my husband?"

"Who hired you?" Deck walked around to face him, standing beside me in front of me.

He breathed heavily "I don't know who he is…. it was big brawler bald dude…..looked military."

I looked up to Deckard, than back to the photographer "You've been a big help." I said simply, grabbing Deckards gun, cocking it and shooting him in the head point blank. Blood spattered on the wall behind him. I turned and walked out without wincing.

I walked back up to the main house walking by everyone on the way up. They all new what I was capable of. Even though I didn't look threatening, _they all knew_. Getting back up to main house, I paced back and forth "I can't believe I let that brawling sack of shit get pictures of me."

Deckard came up to me " You're not the only one who's pissed here." the one thing I admired about him, was that he was always able to keep his cool.

I continued to pace "I'm I….I'm I losing my losing my touch?"

"After what you just did down stairs… I don't think so love." Deckard walked up and made me stop pacing cupping my face in his hands " We're going to end them….and this will be all over….I promise, we disappear after this." I quietly nod as he wrapped me ever so tightly in his arms. His phone suddenly rings. "Yeah…." he answered, soon after hanging up and look at me.

"Well what is it?" I asked

"Looks like there's race tonight… and guess who's headlining ?" I smirked at him. As I walked passed him to go get ready to race.

 **A/N: Thank you to guys that reviewed! I'm glad you all like it! Thank you! Thank you! )**


	3. Chapter 3

I went upstairs to change into my usual black on black ensemble. Throwing on black skinny jeans and a black crop top. I knew these races were a little provocative, especially with girls who thought it was appropriate to show _all_ of their assets. I grabbed my holster putting it on over my shoulders and making sure my 45s were loaded before putting them away. I put on my black Giuseppe Zanotti suede lace-up boots, along with by black leather Rick Owens jacket. I walked down stairs to see Deckard already changed, and ready to go. He smirked at me "Ready love?"

"Let's get this over with." I sighed as I looked at him. He knew I was tired of this. He kissed me on my lips and lead me outside.

As we walked out of the townhouse I saw a matte black Audi R8. I gave Deck a look. "Don't worry love, it's been well modified to my specifications." He smirked

I arched an eyebrow at him "I can see that." Deckard opened the door for me and I got in.

We drove out to long island, approaching the crowd of people where the race was at. Driving up, we slowly drove through the people seeing them in their modified imports and their slutty women dancing to music that was playing with their asses hanging out of their cheap miniskirts. As we drove through, people backed away as we pulled up to the line along with the other cars getting ready to race. Deck parked the car and we both got out. I didn't see Toretto or his crew anywhere. Deck and I exchanged looks and nodded towards each other.

It was always like this when we were on a job. 'Do the job and show no emotion' that's the way it was. I walked around the crowd, casually getting looks from other guys and getting hit on. I than saw Toretto and his crew pull up. Toretto and Letty were in a black charger, Brian was in a silver Skyline. Cody in a blue Porsche, Roman and Tej rode together in a black BMW. I kept my distance to see what they were going to do. I text Deckard telling him they were here. I felt a presence over my shoulder. "I believe you owe me an apology." I turned to see Cody as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I don't owe you shit…the only thing I owe you is another slit on your wrist…..." I looked him up and down "Maybe you'll bleed out this time…"

I started to walk away, when I felt him grab my arm again. I quickly wrapped my arm around his tossing him up against the car that was beside us. I pinned him holding my gun underneath his jaw "Was I not clear the first time I made you bleed?" I was quietly speaking severely to him. "I can make it permanent if need be."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" I heard Torettos deep voice behind me. I turned and saw Brian pointing his gun at my head.

I eyed both him and Toretto, I pushed my gun a little further in Cody's jaw choking him a little. I didn't know where Deckard was, but I knew he had his eyes on me. After a few minutes, I threw Cody at Brian making him stumble back. "Keep your puppy on a leash." I eyed them.

"You know Toretto, you should know not to piss off a woman." Deck finally walked through the crowd up beside me. "Especially one who knows how to handle herself."

Toretto looked at Letty "Trust me I have an idea." he looked back to us. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Shaw."

"Do I?" Deck stood there next to me staring Toretto down.

Toretto and rest of group stared us down and I was receiving a glare from Letty. "See, you two are little out of your element…. there's no chandeliers, or surprise entrances here. These are the streets, and like I told you before Shaw, the streets always win."

I grinned and started to giggle with a crazy and hysterical sound "Deckard darling, you didn't tell me that these idiots were delusional." Deckard looked at me and grinned, he knew what I was playing at. "To think that _we_ , are out of our element?" I continued to grin "We're _never_ out of _our_ element…" There was explosion behind them, startling everyone.

"Wasn't that your car, Toretto?" Deckard said.

We knew, he hit a soft spot. "Now!" Toretto screamed. There were agents that drove in. Deckard grabbed my arm. We started to run down a back ally, when we were both tackled down by Toretto and Letty. Deckard had Toretto over on the side fighting. Toretto may be a little bigger, but Deck was trained and very very skilled, as was I.

I was on my feet facing Letty, I grinned "So, let's see what this famous Letty is _really_ made of, shall we?"

She had her hands balled up into fist ready to fight as she scowled at me "You have no idea bitch."

She came at me swinging. I quickly ducked and kicked her to the ground. She crawled over and grabbed a hold of my feet and tripped me. Letty was quick to get on top of me and started swinging. I could tell she was getting wore out. Finally, I took the slim opportunity and flipped her off of me. Before she could react, I had her in arm bar. Pulling as hard as I could, I heard a snap and scream.

"Letty!" I heard Toretto yell for her.

I quickly get up off the ground and look down at her "Looks like the famous Letty, isn't made of anything." I took my gun out of my holster and cocked it back and pointed it directly at her forehead, but Deckard grabbed me and pulled me away. We ran down another ally way. There was a black Range Rover waiting for us as we got in and drove away. As we sat in the back seat, we looked at each other. Deckard rubbed his hands gently across my cheek that was red and forehead that had blood coming down it. I did the same to him, as he had a bloody lip and that was hit. "So where to now? I guarantee they already raided our townhouse…. and they won't like the presents we left."

"I already called our people in France, and our jet is being fueled as we speak." He said "This is going to end, and it's going to end our way, love."

I looked away for a moment, "I could've finished Letty right then and there…why didn't you let me?" I was little frustrated "We could take them out so easily…..."

"I don't need their focus on you." Deckard finally spit something out. "If you had taken out Letty their entire plan would be to kill you and I don't want that!"

I glared at him. I could tell he was pissed and frustrated all at the same time. "This is the last time we clean up your brothers' mess."

I turned away from him looking outside the window as we pulled up to our jet at LaGuardia airport. He took my face in hand as he gently rubbed by cheek "I told you once and I'll tell you again, love. We're done after this…we disappear." I nodded slightly as he pulled me to him and kissed me gently. Our doors were opened and we boarded our plane.

 **Third Pov:**

There were agents everywhere and Dom's crew was getting checked over by Emts as Dom watched another set of emts load Letty into an ambulance. Hobbs walk over to him "She going to be ok?"

"Her arm is broken in two places and she has concussion." Dom said lowly. He looked up to Hobbs as his crew walked over to him.

"Have we found out anything new about _Mrs. Shaw_?" Brian asked

Tej shook his head "I haven't found a damn thing…"

"What about our little photographer friend?" Cody chimed in.

Hobbs took in deep breath "He's sitting in their townhouse basement… with a bullet in his forehead…."

Roman started to shake his head "See…when bitches like _this_ , start coming after you, it's time to back to the fuck off!" He looked around at everybody. "Dom, next time Lettys not gonna leave in ambulance…...she'll be in body bag…with you right next to her."

Dom looked down to the ground and around at his crew… to Brian. Who had Mia and Jack back at home. "No matter what you decide, Toretto, they'll always be there, and you'll always be looking over your shoulder." Hobbs said to him as he looked around to his crew.

"What do you wanna do Dom?" Brian stepped forward as Dom watched the ambulance with Letty in it drive away.

Dom walked up and looked around "We can't live the rest of our lives like this…..." Dom walked off.

"Well, wait!" Roman yelled "What does _that_ mean?"

Tej looked at him and shook his head "We're _really_ gonna have to work on this."

—

 **Evelyn Pov:**

We arrived in France at our house in Cannes. It was our vacation home and we loved it here. It was warm, peaceful…it was what I wanted with Deckard. A peaceful marriage. The infinity pool looked out over the sea. The ivory marble that surrounded the pool stood out against the crisp green, well-manicured lawn. It was our little piece of heaven. I was standing out on the terrace, overlooking the backyard and crisp blue pool. Thinking to myself…. thinking how can I end this? Deckard and I have lived this life, blood shed after bloodshed, bullets, bruises and cuts, for so long. I stand here and look around at our extravagant estate here, I want to be able to come back and maybe… one day…. bring my children here. "Darling?" Deck came up behind me. "Carson just arrived…"

I turned to face him "Carson? why is he…."

"I asked him to come here." Deckard held me and brushed my hair out of my face. "I know he's fond of you…. has been ever since we started seeing each other." He smirked at me.

I smiled back at him. Carson was the Shaw family butler, an older gentleman, that had been with the family since Deckard and Owen were born. I saw him coming out of the French doors. "Carson, it's so good to see you."

He walked up and stood in front of us "Likewise Lady Evelyn." He nodded his head to me. I loved Carson. He was such a gentle soul. So, different from what Deckard and I dealt with on a daily basis, I guess that's why I loved him so. "Dinner is ready in the dining room,"

Deck and I both nodded at him, we both walked back into the house, through the living room and into the dining room. It was big enough to host at least twenty-five people. Three crystal chandeliers hung from above and made the gold accents in the room gleam. Cream silk drapery hung from the windows that lined the room on one side, and candelabras lined the table with their dim light.

"So…." I said to Deck as I took another sip of wine "How are we going to end this? I'm tired of being a millimeter away from it, and it all of a sudden something gets in our way?"

"I know you're frustrated…..."

"Bloody well right am!" I let out a heavy sigh "You were…... _we_ were supposed to be done with this."

"You've repeated yourself plenty of times, love." Deckard raised his voice slightly, I knew he was getting frustrated. That minute, his phone rang. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair taking my last gulp of wine. "Yeah…When? Where are they staying…...Interesting…?" He was fixing to hang up when whoever it was yelled for him to stay on the phone. The look on his face changed and he hung up.

I looked at him and arched my brow "Please tell me that was something useful."

His face remained blank "Toretto and his crew are in Monaco…trying to track us down."

"Their resources must not be that good if they're in Monaco." I chuckled

Deckard just looked and at me and got up from the table aggressively, walking away in a hastened pace. I quickly followed him through the marble hall and into the foyer, passing Carson and almost knocking him down. Calling to Deck as he went up the grand stair case. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to Monaco."

I was going to follow him up the stairs "Don't bother…..." I turned to look who interrupted my train of thought to follow Deck. A handsome older gentleman in a sharp Armani suit stood in the doorway.

"Conrad?" I stood and looked at him "What are you doing here?"

"My Lord." Carson walked into the foyer

"Good evening Carson." He nodded his head to him as he walked further into the foyer toward me. Conrad looked at me with a concerning face, and place a hand on my shoulder. "Carson, I think you better fetch us some tea."

"Right away, my Lord." Carson turned back towards the kitchen.

Conrad took me into one of sitting rooms and sat me down. Conrad was the patriarch of the family, father to Deckard and Owen. He looked at me as Carson brought us our tea. "Thank you, Carson." he handed me my tea and took a deep breath "How have you been Evelyn, my dear?"

"I've been ok, I guess." I looked at him "I could be better…. If this whole situation was over, I would fantastic."

"Well…. I hope it would be too but…."

"But what Conrad, tell me what's going on?" I set my tea down and stood up "Why did Deck storm off like he did and why are you here?"

Conrad took a deep breath and "Evelyn…Owen is dead…..."

In that moment, I looked at him in disbelief. "But…but…...last I saw him, he was doing fine, he was awake and was getting better." I sat down again next to him.

He nodded in agreement. "I know I went to see him right after you did and he was fine…..."

Looking at him still in disbelief "So what happened?"

"Cardiac arrest…" Conrad was stone cold at hiding his emotions, that's where Deck gets it from. "That's all I know for now." I could tell he was hurt, but he refused to show it. "The boys were always close and Deckard was always there to pick up the pieces that Owen left behind. This is no different."

"I can't lose Deckard, Conrad…. I can't." My eyes welled up with tears.

He sat next to me "You won't…...If I know you…. you'll be right there beside him, until this is all over."

"That's the thing Conrad…. I don't know if this will ever be over…...every time we get a millimeter away, something always happens for us to be back at the starting point again." I rubbed my head with frustration.

Conrad looked at me and sighed "Carson…" He called as Carson walked into the room "Fetch Deckard, we're changing our game plan."

I furrowed my brow at Conrad. "I'm afraid Mr. Deckard isn't in his room, My Lord."

"What?" I stood up in a panic. Damn. I raced out of the sitting and up to our master bedroom. I quickly packed up a bag and headed back down stairs. I looked at Conrad as I walked out of the house "I will return…"

Conrad smirked at me "I know you will."

—

After an hour of driving through the French country side, I finally arrived at the Hotel De Paris in Monaco. I got out of the Jaguar I was driving and handed the keys to the valet. I was walking up the steps in my usual ensemble, black on black. My luggage was being carried up to the front desk. As I walked into the lobby and up to main desk, pulling my aviators down over my face, I was too well known in this hotel, I saw everyone in evening gowns and caring glasses of champagne. Of course, Toretto and his crew would expect Deck and I to be at one of these things. I got a basic room and was handed my key. Took my bag from the bellman, on this trip, I preferred to carry my own bag.

I got into the elevator, hitting the button for the third floor. Before the door closed, some people got in. I moved closer to the back and kept my head down. When I finally thought, the door was going to close, one more person got on…. Letty. Surprisingly she was alone. I stayed close to corner as I could, and kept my head down.

The elevator stopped at the first floor and two people got off. Slowly I crept to the front. The elevator stopped again. Another person got off. Finally, it was the third floor, there were three people plus me that all got off. I turned to look back at the elevator and lowered my glasses slightly and smirked. I walked down the hall and into my room, setting my bag down on the bed. I walked out onto the small balcony. Stood there for a few seconds…. "I was wondering if you noticed it was me."

"Damn right I noticed." Letty walked further into the room. "Where's that _husband_ of yours?"

I continued to smirk "See I was wondering if you could tell me…see he's a little upset…. his brother, has been killed by _your_ husband." The looked on her was that, she didn't believe me.

"Last I heard Shaw, was up in the hospital." Letty started to circle about the room. "Where he should be, is in jail."

"I guess you failed to hear the news than…...Owen is dead…and you helped kill him." I quickly threw the knife that in my back pocket. Letty ducked and as it missed her. She ran to me attacking me with punch after punch. I grabbed one of her arms wrapping it around mine and throwing her up against the wall. "When are you going to realize that you're never going to win this fight." She kicked me off and started swinging again. Blocking and throwing punches back, I round house kicked her into the table, breaking it along with couple vases. I walked around to where she laying on the ground "I've had with you…." She laid on floor with a bloody nose "Deck isn't here to stop me this time." I knelt down to her threw a final punch to face, knocking her out cold.

Angry as I was, I walked over to the bed and shredded the sheets, I would kill Letty, but not quickly. I made a make shift rope. I drug Lettys unconscious body over to the bathroom and tide her feet together. Pulling the makeshift sheet rope I made; I pulled the sheets over the bar in the shower, pulling Letty and having her hang upside down over the tub. I took a knife out of my bag and cut a slit in her neck. She would slowly bleed out…...slowly but surely.

I caught my breath and finally went into the closet, grabbed the dressed I had ordered from Elle Saab, and grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag, walking out of the room locking the door. I continued to the room that I was actually assigned.

I was finally dressed and changed into my golden Elle Saab gown. It was fitted with a cut out on the side of my torso and high slit up my left leg. My hair was down in a classic wave; I wore gold Jimmy Choos and paired it with a black and gold Alexander McQueen clutch. I arrived down stairs hoping to see Deckard soon and get the hell out of here. Picking up a glass of champagne, I walked into the main ballroom. Looking around seeing who I could spot, I stayed close to walls. Looking up into some of the private balconies that over looked the ballroom, I spotted him. With sniper rifle poking out of one of the curtains. I quickly hastened up the back staircase. Once up the stairs, I walked down to the door and quietly snuck in. "Are you sure, you want to do it like this?" I leaned up against the archway of the balcony

Deckard let out a snuff "I wondering how long it would take you to find me."

"You should know by now that I will always find you." I arched a brow as he looked back at me. I took in a deep breath. "You know as well as I do, we need to change our strategy…"

"This _is_ a good strategy…" Deckard continued to look through his scope, spotting all of them.

"Is it?" I scowled at him "Because last time you lost your temper like this, you ended up in jail…." Deckard looked at me and took in a deep breath "I know Owen being dead doesn't help you get up from that spot…...but _I_ should." with that I turned and walked out.

I continued down the hallway and down the stairs. Picking up another glass of champagne. I walked around. I was still wondering what this benefit was for. But I didn't care. I heard sirens sound. Deckard suddenly walked up beside me. Taking me by my waist escorting me out of the ballroom and towards the front door. "I wonder what happened?" Deckard said looking at me.

I smirked at him and shrugged my shoulder "I wonder…" as we walked out the valet handed us our keys and we drove back to our house in France.


End file.
